Kitty and Sand
by SakuOfTheD3ad
Summary: Gaara gets a new personal guard who has a bad attitude and Gaara's a closet perv, anymore to say? Gaara/OC
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: Alrighty my dearies~ I know that I have been doing a horrid job at finishing stories here lately, and well im gonna try and finish my last two but my take a while cause im most likely going to rewrite them because I dont like how I worded things so badly, It happens, any who's here is a Gaara and my own character Saku, who you all see in most of my stories :3 but this time I wanted some Gaara loven so here we go~

P.S. I don't own any of the Naruto characters! But I do own Saku :3)

**Kitty and Sand**

(A/N: in italics is them thinking in their heads)

- ~Gaara's P.O.V.~ -

Gaara looked at the nekomimi standing in front of him, Her ninja kimono was a dark purple with a light teal sash around her waist. Her pale lavender hair was up in a messy bun, her bangs hung in the swoop style across her eyes a little, and her ears, which were a darker shade of lavender, were pulled back in a nervous way. Her tail was wrapped lightly around her right leg. Her white thigh high socks were a little dirty from her traveling to Suna. Her bright magenta eyes looked out a near by window as she bit on her bottom lip, _probably thinking..._

Gaara looked her over one more time from where he sat behind his desk. "Why dont you have any shoes on?" The female looked down at her dirty socks and shrugged.

"She does not like to wear shoes, she moves faster with out them." Gaara looks over at Kakashi. "Its a cat thing I guess." Kakashi receives a stomp on the foot that brings a tear to his eye.

Gaara raises an eye brow at them but sighs. "What am I supposed to do with her?"

Kakashi wipes the tear from his eye. "This is Saku she is a "Gift" from Tsunade. Kakashi squeaks as he gets another stomp upon the foot. "Ok not "gift" per say. Tsunade learned of your recent lack of personal body guards and decided to send off our best of the best ambu."

Gaara looked back at the female nekomimi. She currently was glaring at Kakashi. Her tail was still wrapped around her leg so he knew she was still nervous. "So shes going to be staying with me then..." He said more to him self. " Fine but if she doesn't do a great job I'm sending her back."

Saku turned her head and looked at him with a glare. "I'm not some kind of pet you just send back. If I do a horrible job you die and I go on my merry way..." Her tail swayed behind her as she stood there fuming.

Kakashi scratches his head and smiles at Gaara. "Sorry Kazekage, she has a little temper."

Gaara watches the female as she glares at him. "Ill teacher her her place. Body guards do not speak unless spoken to and are to stay alert next to the one they are protecting and to do as they are told."

Saku rolls her eyes. "I know what to do."

Gaara leans back in his chair and crosses his arms over his chest. "But do you know how to do it right?"

Saku glares at him and opens her mouth to speak but Kakashi starts before she could. "She is the best of the best, almost better than my self. She was born into the ambu so shes very skilled and **knows her place."** With those last few words he looks at Saku. Saku crosses her arms over her chest and keeps her mouth shut as she looks at the floor.

Gaara eyes them both before resting his arms on his desk as he sits strait in his chair. "Very well ill keep her as my body guard but one mess up and im sending her back."

Saku looks up at him quickly with a glare and Kakashi puts a hand over her mouth. "Thank you for accepting our Hokages gift."

Gaara nods and waves them off. "She starts tomorrow, take her to my house so she can take a shower and eat." He turns his chair around and looks out his window. Saku glares at Kakashi as she walks out the door, with him following.

- ~Saku's P.O.V.~ -Oo-

Saku looks at the building that was the Kazekage's house. It didn't look like the Hokages house which was the biggest house in Konoha. The Kazekage's house was the same as the rest. Kakashi goes up to the door and knocks.

A woman with four blond pig tails answers the door. She smiles brightly and hugs Kakashi. "OH KAKASHI! HOW HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

Kakashi laughs lightly and hugs her back. "Im alright Temari, I see that you've grown."

Temari lets him go as she laughs. "Yea around the waist." She rubs her belly.

Kakashi rubs her belly. "Only six more months and we will have a little Shika running around here."

Temari pouts. "Or a little Temari! I'm hoping for a girl but Shikamaru wants a boy cause 'Girls are too troublesome..'"

Kakashi and Temari both bust out laughing.

Kakashi looks at her after they calmed down. "So why are you here?"

Temari shrugs. "Gaara called for me to baby sit his new guard till he got home."

Kakashi could feel Saku's eyes glaring holes trough his back so he started laughing. "Good luck with the baby sitting." Temari started laughing. Saku tilts her head to the side a little as she watches them. "Oh this is Saku, she is the Kazekage's new personal body guard." Kakashi pushes Saku in front of himself.

Temari squeals loudly as she pulls the girl in for a hug. "OH MY GOSH SHE'S SOOOO CUTE!" Saku's ears bend down to the top of her head to keep the woman from blowing her ear drums. Kakashi smirks at the girl as Temari pulls her into the house. "Oh my your so dirty! Kakashi did you take her shoes?"

Saku peals her self away from Temari. "Am I the only person in the world who doesn't like shoes?" _I mean seriously?!_

Temari squeals as she hugs Saku again. "SHE HAS THE CUTEST VOICE! Oh Saku I just want to dress you up!"

Saku pulls away and glares at the girl. "I'm not some pet to dress up and be played with!" Saku glares at Kakashi and disappears.

Temari looks at the spot where Saku had been standing. "Oh I think I upset her."

Kakashi sighs. "Its not you, she's lived in the ambu tower since the third Hokage found her in the woods... Shes not use to this kind of human interaction. All she knows is killing and protecting."

Temari crosses her arms. "How could anyone let such a pretty little girl grow up like that?"

Kakashi shrugs. "The third Hokage I guess. She will be fine after she calms down in a while."

Temari looks at him with sad eyes. "I hope one day we can be friends.."

Kakashi laughs lightly. "You just want to dress her up in cute dresses."

Temari smiles as she giggles. "Yes, yes I do." 

- ~Gaara's P.O.V.~ -~next day~ -

Gaara runs his hand trough his slightly still damp hair as he walks into his office. Standing in front of one of the large windows was Saku. She was wearing her ninja kimono and white socks like yesterday but they were clean and her hair was in a high loose pony tail with her bangs the same way as yesterday. Her hair just in the pony tail alone was at her lower back. She had a purple katana on her back and she had traditional black sandals that the sand ninja's wore. One of her ears flicked back a little as he walked in so he knew she knew he was there. He moves to his desk and sits down in his chair. Saku moves over to him and leans against the wall behind him with her arms crossed. "Your wearing shoes?"

She shrugs. "People kept asking me why I didn't have them so I put some on."

Gaara turns in his chair and looks her up and down. "Where did you sleep last night?"

Saku looks at him confused. "What do you mean?"

Gaara leans back in his chair and crosses his arms. "When I came home last night Temari was still there and was freaking out because you ran off. How can you be a body guard if your not in the same house?"

Saku looks away from him. "I was there... I..." She shrugs and sighs. "I was there the whole night watching over your house, you were safe that's all that matters right?"

Gaara was about to say something when one of the council members walked in with his arms full of scrolls. "Kazekage you need to look over these and make sure they are all right, Needless to say the last one that was sent out had a few spelling errors and the other half here are laws that need updated."

Gaara sighs as he turns towards the old man. "What else is new."

The old man glares at Gaara and throws the scrolls down on the floor. "I am about tired of your attitude! Don't think I wont send some one in to assassinate you! Ruma!" An sand ambu looking guy appeared in the room. "Ruma here is an un-lested member of our ambu." Gaara shrugs. The old man starts to fume. "You think your a big shit now that your the Kazekage.. but your nothing but a brat that needed to die a long time ago! Ruma kill the Kazekage!"

Ruma moves in a flash on top of Gaara's desk and points a kunai at his throat and stops. "Ruma why have you stop-" The old man looks up to see Ruma's head fall to the floor. Standing next to the falling body was Saku, her sword clean of blood but was un seethed at her side. She looked down at the old man. Before he could blink her sword was at his neck, cutting it only slightly to where a trickle of blood was dripping down his neck. "N-no please! D-don't kill me!" With a flick of her wrist, his head with wide eyes fell to the ground. The blood slides off of her sword before she seethes it back onto her back. She turns and looks at Gaara who was still seated in his chair with his arms crossed over his chest, as guards run into the room.

The guards look at the dead bodies on the desk and floor and then back at the Kazekage. "Sir are you alright?!"

Gaara doesn't look at them. He watches Saku take her place back behind him, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed and her eyes closed. "Clean this place up. I'm leaving for the rest of the day." Gaara stands up and looks at Saku who was looking at him. "Lets go." She nods and starts to walk around the desk when he grabs her. He pulls her close and they disappear in a swirl of sand.

-Oo-

Once they land Saku steps away from Gaara. She looks around and sees that they are in Gaara's living room. Gaara sits on the couch and closes his eyes as he sighs.

Saku bites her lip as she bends down to take her shoes off. Gaara opens an eye and watches her. "You really hate shoes.."

Saku leans up quickly and looks behind her. "Well I am part cat.." Saku puts her shoes next to the door and walks to the kitchen. "I'm going to make some tea. Would you like anything to go with it?"

Gaara shakes his head and Saku walks into the kitchen. Gaara thinks about what happened in his office. He knew Yumia (A/N: the old man) hated him but not to the existent of trying to kill him. Gaara had never heard of Ruma before and wondered how many more un-listed ambu there were. But what if Saku hadn't been there? Saku was fast and knew how to kill someone with out getting her own weapon all bloody. Not many could do even that. She was skilled alright, and fast, and had a horrible attitude, and was shy, and very attractive...Oh what was he thinking?! Saku was here to protect him that was it. _Or is that it? Getting her mad is quite fun... maybe she could be a maid and clean too...__** and wear a slutty maids outfit..**__ oh what was I thinking!? _Gaara was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he didn't notice Saku sitting next to him.

Saku pokes Gaara's cheek causing him to look at her with a glare. "Don't glare. I've been calling your name for ages!" She hands him a cup of tea.

He rolls his eyes and takes a sip. His eyes widen and looks at her. "What is this made of?I've never had it before."

Saku giggles. "My own secret recipe." She leans back and sighs as she takes another sip.

Gaara keeps looking at her. _Did she just giggle?_ Gaara takes another sip and relaxes.

Saku puts her empty cup down onto the table and her ears tilt back. "Kazekage are you afraid of me?" Gaara looks at her questionably. "What I mean is I've only ever protected a few people and they never talk to me again.. they ask for another person to have as a guard."

Gaara sits his cup down on the table and crosses his arms over his chest. "No I'm not afraid. I'm actually glad I had you here today Ruma probably could have cut me if you weren't faster than him." Saku nods as she leans back against the couch and relaxes a little. "But you never did answer me." Saku looks at him, her head tilts to the side a little. "Where were you last night?"

Saku looks away from him and shrugs. "When I'm someone's body guard I don't sleep so I was out in the tree next to your house watching for danger."

Gaara leans up and looks angerly at her. "As long as your my body guard you will sleep, eat, and relax some. I am not incapable of protecting my self."

Saku glares at him as she stands up. "I'll do what ever I need to do to protect you, so don't worry your pretty little head about nothing."

Gaara glares up at her. Standing up he smirks as he moves closer so their noses are almost touching. They stay like that glaring at eachother until Gaara speaks. "As my body guard you are to clean my office and my house." Saku goes to retort but he stops her. "Your duty as a **personal** body guard is to do as I say and I say your going to clean and cook for me, and do any other things I ask of you."

- ~ Saku's P.O.V~ -

Saku could smell him, he was too close to her, and all she wanted to do was hiss like a pissed off cat at him. A maid?! A fucking maid?! She was here to protect his stupid ass and kill who ever got in the way but nooo he wants her to clean and cook for him. And what did he mean by 'do any other things he asked of her'? Saku glared back at him full force. "And if I don't agree to clean up after you?"

Gaara smirked at little as he moves closer to her ear and whispers. "I'll just make you and you will be wearing a maids dress, and it wont be a nice cute one, but a slutty one, and ill make my brother come over."

Everyone knows how Gaara's brother loves the ladies and cant keep his hands off of them. "You wouldn't dare..." She whispered back, almost to her self.

Gaara backs up a little and smirked at her more. "Oh wouldn't I? I am your boss remember?" Saku glares at him and turns to walk out of the room. "You should start cleaning today so tomorrow it wont be as bad." He sits back down on the couch and watches her reaction.

She stops and looks back at him. Her tail was swishing behind her as she glared at him. She couldn't believe that she was going to have to clean up after him. If he thought she was going to clean his clothes he was wrong. "Yes... _jerk_... sir..." She then walks off into the kitchen to start doing the dishes.

- ~Gaara's P..O.V.~ - ~10pm~ -

Gaara walks out of his room only in his boxers. He looks in the kitchen for Saku but she wasn't in there. The room sparkled and he could practically see himself in the floor and table. Gaara moves to the dinning room and again sparkling clean but no Saku. He looks all over the house but doesn't find her. As he walks into the living room he sees a naked foot sticking off of the couch. Moving into the room more he sees Saku passed out on the couch. She was curled in a ball but had one foot hanging off of the edge. Her tail was tapping against her leg softly. Gaara almost didn't want to wake her up but he couldn't let her sleep on the couch.

Gaara maneuvers into his arms and carries her bridal style up stairs to his room. He nudges his door open with his sand and lays her onto his bed. He noticed she was still in her kimono. _That can't be comfortable to sleep in.. _Gaara bends down and nudges her shoulder. "Saku...Saku wake up." Saku mumbles something and rolls over away from him. Gaara sighs and nudges her again. "Saku wake up! If you don't wake up I'm going to strip you and you can just sleep naked."

Saku sighs and mumbles, "You wouldn't dare..."

Gaara grabs a hold of the bottom of her kimono. "Wanna bet?" He tugs on it lightly and she lifts her head up and glares sleepily at him. "Get up and change out of your kimono." Saku mumbles something about him being a sleep hater jerk thing as she crawls off of his bed. With a thud she falls onto the ground. Gaara tries hard not to laugh as he helps her stand up. "When was the last you slept?"

Saku stops and counts on her fingers. "A week ago?" She holds up her fingers to show him and looses her balance again.

Gaara sighs as he helps her stand up strait. "Where is your bags?" Saku thinks for a minute and then points at his window. "They are out in the tree?" She nods as she walks clumsily towards the window. She leans out the window and tries to reach the bags that only she could see. She moves more of her body out the window to reach out more and looses her grip and starts to fall out the window. Gaara grabs for her and ends up grabbing her hips. "S-Saku.. your not wearing underwear..."

Saku looks back at him sleepily. "Don't look up my skirt pervert."

Gaara's face turns bright red. "I-I'm not looking! M-my hands are just under your skirt..."

Saku mumbles about him being a closet perv and wiggles her hips as she grabs for her bags. "I got them!" Gaara, who's face was red as his hair, pulled Saku back through the window. Saku holds up two back packs and looks at Gaara. "Kazekage you can let go now im inside." Gaara quickly lets go and backs away from her. Saku bends down and looks through her bags.

Gaara calms down and gets his blush to go away. He watches her sloppy movements. "Saku are you sure your just tired?"

Saku shrugs as she pulls out something black. "I had a few more cups of my tea."

Gaara runs his hand through his hair. "Does tea always make you act this way?"

Saku stands up and starts to undo her sash. "Nah just my tea."

Gaara blushes as he turns away from her. "W-why just your tea?"

Saku slips on her black tank top and some short shorts. "Cause my secret ingredient." Saku walks around Gaara and crawls onto his bed.

Gaara couldn't help but watch her crawl. "And that would be?"

Saku lays on her back and stretches like a cat. "Rum"

Gaara looks at her with wide eyes. "Rum? But I had some and it didn't affect me?"

Saku shrugs. "I put only a little in the first batch, but you pissed me off so I made another with more."

Gaara blinks. "So your drunk..."

Saku sits up and crawls over to him. "Yup~!" She giggles and falls off of the bed again.

Gaara rolls his eyes. "That explains everything" _Maybe she's so drunk she wont remember me holding her by the hips?_ Gaara bends down and helps her stand up.

Saku leans onto him and looks up at him. "Ya know what? I'm not going to call you Kazekage anymore. Your just Gaara." Gaara raises an eye brow at her. "Yup cause if I have to clean up after your lazy butt and protect you I'm not gonna be nice about it..."

Gaara laughs under his breath as he nudges her to his bed. "Uh huh sure if you say so."

Saku crawls back onto the bed. "Its true I mean what else do I get out of it? 'Nuffin!" She turns and pulls him close to her. "Its not fair." She moves him closer to her, their noses almost touching. "Think about it. Cause I want something out of it."

Gaara smirks at her. "And what would you want out of it? You want me to have sex with you?"

Saku's face turns bright red. "I-I don't know what I want but sex?" She bites her lip as she starts to think. Gaara chuckles as he picks her up. Saku squeaks and looks up at him. " I-I said I didn't know what I wanted!"

Gaara drops her onto her side of the bed and looks down at her. He moves so his face was very close to hers. "Go to sleep." Saku watches him as he walks around the bed and lays down next to her. He pulls the covers over her and him self. Gaara looks at her. "Sleep." She sticks her tongue out at him and rolls to her other side so she wasn't looking at him. Gaara chuckles and gets comfortable himself.

-Oo-

A/N: welp this is chapter one. I know my grammar isn't all that well but I tried! Let me know what you all think and if I should continue this story! ^-^v ~SakuOfTheD3ad


	2. Chapter 2

**Kitty and Sand**

~Gaara's P.O.V.~

Gaara awoke with a start. He heard a loud bang and shot up in bed. Looking around him he sees two legs poking up next to his bed. Crawling over to the other side of the bed he looks over the edge and sees Saku laying on the ground holding her head. He couldn't help but notice her breasts that were showing a little cleavage from the top of her tank top. How had he not noticed them before? He could only guess that she was at least a double D."Have a nice fall?"

Saku glares up at him. "Shut up. Why was I in your bed?"

Gaara raises an eyebrow at her. _Must not remember being drunk... _Gaara smirks at her, he decided to have a little fun with her. "You don't remember? I thought with you screaming my name into the late hours of the night you'd remember."

Saku's face turns a deep shade of red as she looks up at him with wide eyes. "We had sex?!"

Gaara smirks at her again. "No but making you think so was fun." Gaara moves his head to the side missing a her foot that was aimed for his face. "Get up off the floor I have reports to write." Gaara got off the bed and walks over to the bathroom to take a shower. Grumbling Saku gets up off the floor and walks down stairs to start breakfast.

~Saku's P.O.V.~

Saku leans against the wall behind Gaara's desk. She couldn't believe that he did that this morning. She runs her fingers through her long hair, she decided to not wear it in a pony tail today. Saku watches Gaara write on a few scrolls. _Why was I in his bed?_ "Gaara why was I really in your bed?"

Gaara puts down his pen an turns in his chair to look at her. "You got drunk and fell asleep on the couch so I brought you to my room."

Saku tilts her head to the side. "What was wrong with me sleeping on the couch? And why wasn't I in my kimono?"

Saku could see him thinking deeply about something. "I didn't want you sleeping on the couch because it would hurt your back and I made you change into something more comfortable."

Saku looks at him questionably. "You could have made me sleep on the floor or something."

Gaara sighs and shakes his head. "Your one bad body guard. I'd rather have you close so I'm not killed in my sleep. And lets just say I over looked the getting drunk last night..." Gaara turns his chair away from her as she glares at him. She continued to glare at the back of his chair hoping it was going all the way to the front so he could feel it.

Saku crosses her arms over her chest as she closes her eyes so she could think. She thought back to Konoha and back to her best friend Hinata. Hinata was trying to go out with Naruto but it seemed Kiba, who was also a close friend was trying to get with Hinata. Saku and Kiba got a long very well. She didn't know who came up with the saying "Cats and Dogs don't get a long." because they did very well. Kiba would always wrestle with her when they were little and they loved pranks. Since growing up Saku hadn't been doing much pranks for she had been doing more killing than playing. Kiba still came to see her at the anbu tower. They became very close. She wondered how every one was doing?

~Gaara's P.O.V.~

Gaara turns and looks at Saku. She had been quiet for the last few hours and notices that her eyes are closed. _Is she sleeping? _Gaara takes this time to look her over again. Her kimono had long sleeves that covered her hands most of the time and the bottom of it came up to mid thigh. He could see the outline of her breast wonderfully._ I wonder if they are soft?_ Gaara looks down and sees that shes not wearing her shoes and almost laughs. Just as he was about to scold her on sleeping on the job his office door opens. "GAAARA!

Saku opens her eyes wide and stares at the person that yelled. Gaara turns his chair and looks at the loud blond boy standing in front of his desk. "Naruto why are you yelling?" Gaara rubs his temples. He had no idea how Naruto's teammates could stand the loud boy somethings.

Naruto smiles his big smile and laughs. "We came to see how Saku-chan was doing!" _Saku-chan?_

Gaara looks behind the blond. "Who's "we"?" Gaara notices four other people with the blond. He knew Kakashi and the almost as loud pink haired girl Sakura, but the other two he didn't remember.

The boy who looked almost like a dog walked up to Saku and gave her a big hug. "Hey Kitty-Cat how are ya?"

Saku smiled and hugged the boy. "I'm ok, been mostly killing you know." The boy laughed and patted her head. Gaara couldn't help but feel jealous. Why was he feeling jealous? _She's only my body guard.. but I don't like how this boy is looking at her.. _

The female with long raven hair walks up to Saku and hugs her. He thought her name was Hyuga something. "Oh Saku I miss you!" Saku smiles and hugs the girl back. "Its not been the same with out my girl around, and I have so much to tell you." Saku laughs as she leans in and whispers something into the girls ear that makes the raven girl blush.

While the two girls whisper to each other Gaara turns his attention back to Naruto. "How long are you all staying?" Naruto shrugs.

"Kazekage-sama? Do you remember me?" Gaara looks over at the pink haired girl. "I'm Sakura" She smiles sweetly at him.

Gaara nods his head. "Yes I remember you."

Sakura smiles at him. "I am glad I was able to come with them to come see you... and Saku." Sakura moves closer to Gaara. "You've grown since the last time I saw you, you've become more of a...man." Gaara raises an eyebrow at her.

Before Gaara could say anything there was a sword at Sakura's throat. Sakura turns her head a little to look behind her to see Saku. Saku's back was against her's. "Sakura I am going to ask for you not to flirt with my employer or else I am going to be forced to kill you, and we all know how much I'd enjoy that..." Sakura glares at the girl. Sakura ducks and turns, moving to the side quickly to push her elbow into Saku's side but only hits air. Saku grabs Sakura by the throat from now behind the girl. "Lets not make you look anymore pathetic..."

"Saku please don't kill her." Kakashi steps up and places a hand on her shoulder. "We don't need to see blood today. Sakura stay away from Gaara." Sakura looks at the ground when she was finally free from Saku's grasp. Sakura moves over to the door and stands there the rest of the visit.

Gaara never looked away from Saku. She was fast, very fast, but she made it look like she wasn't even trying. What made Gaara confused tho was the fact that it bothered Saku when Sakura "flirted"(?) with him. Sakura always had flirted with him since after he became the Kazekage, so he was kinda use to it. But this was Saku's first time even hearing a girl flirt with him. Maybe she didn't know what it was? "Would you all like to join Saku and I for dinner?" Naruto smiled and they all nodded.

~Gaara's P.O.V.~ ~At the Dinner~

Gaara looked at the round table that they were sat at. Saku was sitting next to him talking to Kiba who was next to her. Naruto was stealing something off of Kiba's plate and Hinata was scolding Naruto. Kakashi was laughing at Naruto and Sakura who was next to Gaara was making googly eyes at him again. Gaara wasn't paying attention to Sakura tho, his attention was on the little mutt boy who was flirting heavily with Saku, who seemed oblivious. Kiba moved a little closer to Saku. He made a move to kiss Saku, which caught her by surprise, but was held back by sand around his whole body. Everyone stops and looks at Gaara who was glaring at Kiba. "We are leaving." Gaara stands up pulling Saku up with him. He pulls her up against him and they disappear in a whirlwind of sand. Everyone looks at Kiba. He shrugs and continues to eat now that the sand had disappeared.

~Gaara's house~

Saku looks away from Gaara as they appear in his house. Gaara didn't want to let go of her. He was pissed, beyond fucking pissed! How could that mutt touch what was his?! Let a lone almost kiss her! How close were they? Saku seemed to had been surprised. Saku's never surprised, she's fast, strong, and would never kiss anyone. She had a horrible attitude, the littlest things piss her off. But she blushes when he teases her... "G-gaara?" He didn't want to look at her. He knew he was holding onto her a little to hard but he could feel her shaking. Gaara looks down at Saku. She was looking at the floor with her ears tight against her head. "Please let me go... i-i..." Gaara lets her go and she turns away from him. "I am going to sleep on the couch tonight..." Gaara was worried that he had hurt her. But he saw her ears perk up and she looked at the window. Her body started to shake a little more violently. She wrapped her arms around herself. Gaara reached out to place a hand on her, to tell her he was sorry. "Please Gaara..." His hand fell to his side and he turned away from her. He walked up the stairs to his room.

Why was she acting this way? Had he really hurt her? Did she really want to kiss that mutt? Gaara punches one of his bedroom walls when a flash of lightning flashes. Resting his head against the wall he looks out the window. Another flash is seen. _A perfect night for a thunderstorm... _

Rain starts to hit the windows violently. As the rain falls Gaara watches the streaks go down the window. It never rained in Suna except a few times, usually it was hot and sunny everyday but once and a while it'd storm, and when it did it was violent. _Just like the sand blowing in the wind... just like me.. violent..._ A loud clap of thunder shakes the house. Gaara looks at his door. Did he only hear thunder or was there another sound? Another clap of thunder is heard closer to his house and the lights go out. Gaara moves closer to his door. He defiantly heard something else. A clap of thunder, a stronger one, claps shaking the house and someone yelled. Gaara takes off down the hall. He flies down the stairs and runs into the living room where he heard her yell. Looking around he doesn't see her. "Saku?!" Gaara moves around the room and hears a whimpering coming from behind the couch. Gaara grabs the edge of the couch and shoves it to the side to see Saku sitting on the floor with her head against her knees and her hands over her ears. Gaara kneels down and places a hand on her back causing her to jump. "Saku its ok. Its me." Saku looks up at him with teary eyes. She jumps into his lap and starts to sob. Gaara wraps his arms around her small body and holds her close. _She's afraid of thunder... That's why she was acting weird.. _

Gaara stands up holding her into his arms. He moves to the stairs carefully not to bump her into any walls and moves up them. He walks into his room and places her on his bed. Saku sits there holding her ears as she continues to cry. Gaara moves to the window and closes the blind so she couldn't see the lightning. Moving back to the bed he lays down and pulls her to him. Saku buries her face into his chest as she sobs. Gaara lays there rubbing her back trying to calm her.

A few hours go by and the thunder and lightning stop, only leaving a light rain behind. Saku looks up at Gaara. "i-i'm sorry..."

Gaara shakes his head as he runs his fingers through her bangs. "Why didn't you tell me you were afraid of thunderstorms?"

Saku looks away from him. "What kind of body guard is afraid of a little storm?"

Gaara pokes her nose. "One that has a very good reason for being afraid."

Saku looks at him and tears start to leak down her cheeks. "It was during thunderstorms when he did it." Gaara looks at her confused. "Donzo. (A/N: hell I don't know how to spell his damn name) He would come to my room and beat me only when it thunder stormed. He said ' this fear you feel is what its like when someone is out there to kill you, this pain is not even close to how it feels to die. So don't cry, embrace it!' After Sasuke killed him the fifth Hokage found me and helped me become more how she called it. 'human'."

Gaara wipes her tears away with his thumb. "She did an amazing job." She looks up at him. "Saku as long as your here I wont let anything hurt you ever again."

Saku smiled up at him and giggled. "I'm supposed to be the body guard."

Gaara chuckled and tilts her head up with his fingers. "I don't care." Gaara leans down and kisses her lightly on the lips. Saku is still for a moment but leans more into him as she kisses him back.

~end chapter 2~

A/N: sorry this is so short but its like late in the night and im exhausted. Hope you all like this chapter. In the next few chapters things are going to get a little more.. * ahem * frisky. Until then byez ^-^v


End file.
